The 60 GHz wireless communication frequency band offers substantial promise for use in accommodating the ever-growing data-rate demands of wireless communications devices and their users. The 60 GHz band contains a large amount of available bandwidth, the physical properties of signals with frequencies in the 60 GHz band render them well-suited for use in directional transmission and reception in conjunction with the application of spatial multiplexing techniques. When two 60 GHz-capable devices initially establish a connection with each other, they may perform a beamforming training procedure in order to identify the respective directions in which they should transmit and the respective directions from which they should receive. In many typical scenarios in which there is an unobstructed direct path between the two 60 GHz-capable devices, each device's optimal transmit direction may be the same as its optimal receive direction—namely the direction of the unobstructed path to the other device. In some cases, however, the device's optimal transmit directions may differ from their optimal receive directions.